


show me what you're all about

by Larry_Shipper6400



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, The Ziam is only minor, louis is a thristy ass blogger but doesn't admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Shipper6400/pseuds/Larry_Shipper6400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Front row. Dead middle. White shirt, black jeans and swirly brown hair." She screams out in the dead quiet room. All eyes, including Harry's, snap to Louis' direction and Louis goes bright red. He want to die. He wants someone to shoot him in the head or something quick and painless. </p><p>~~OR~~</p><p>AU where Harry is a pop-star and he is obsessed with a certain Tumblr blog run by a cute boy. Louis is that boy.</p><p>Title from:- C'mon C'mon by 1D</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me what you're all about

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies! This piece of shit is actually attempt at a prompt fill from an open prompt I saw on Tumblr by [Chooch](http://goodladnicelittlebody.tumblr.com)  
> The prompt was:  
> au where harry is a solo global superstar act with all the right amounts of nail polish and glitter and louis runs a thirsty ass harry blog but unexpectedly louis’ blog gets really big and its the first result that shows up when you google harry styles tumblr so harry stumbles upon it and falls in love with louis’ tags and starts sending him cute anons about louis’ selfies and louis has no idea and then one day after months of saving louis finally buys front row tickets to his tour, harry styles: hanana and heartache, and louis is in the front with his tight pants and hair in a cinnamon swirl and harry notices him immediately and louis totes gets a bone-bone bc harry is doing the shaky hip thing and the air punching and harry gives him cheeky smiles and throws some glitter his way and louis cant believe wtf is going on and the audience around him is getting irritated bc wth they paid for a ticket too why wont harry serve their bone-bone but anyway the show ends and its spectacular but before he leaves the stage harry announces to the crowd, would the owner of hesgotthatbigdick.tumblr please come backstage, bc he has a simple request

To his college class mates, Louis Tomlinson is just a normal student. A normal drama major and a soccer star. On the internet, he is quite the opposite. He runs probably the most popular blog about pop star Harry Styles on Tumblr. With 168K of followers, he is more than dedicated to the long-haired, flamboyant singer and his followers are too. He receives messages every day, mostly anons but he doesn't mind. His followers are very sweet and very flattering.  
"Hey Lou, you excited for next week?" His mate Zayn asks, sitting next to him at his table, taking Louis' attention from his phone.  
"Zayn, I've been saving up for his concert for months now. I'm literally _shitting_ with excitement." Louis smiles back, biting his sandwich. Next week he is going to see Harry live in concert at the O2 on his _Hanana and Heartache_ Tour. He has been saving since his birthday, 5 months ago and he bought a front row ticket.  
"Thanks bro. Really needed to know that. How is your lustful blog about Harry Styles going?" Zayn laughs.  
"As good as ever. Don't call it that. It is no different than any other Tumblr blog." Louis protests.  
"Bro, you are so fucking thirsty for him than even the Pacific Ocean can't quench you."  
"Who the _fuck_ uses the word quench?" Louis asks, changing the subject. Zayn just smiles. Louis sees a tall, buff figure walking towards him. He knows who it is. It is Zayn's boyfriend Liam and of course, he sits himself right down next to Zayn.  
"Hey babe." Liam smiles at him.  
"Hey gorgeous. How did you go on your exam?" Zayn asks. Louis groans their cuteness and goes back on his phone, opening his messages on his Tumblr App.  
"Yeah good. Think I passed." Liam tells him.  
Zayn kisses his nose, "Proud of you." Louis makes a gag noise and Zayn slaps him.  
"What are you doing on your phone Lou? Stalking that guy again?" Liam asks.  
"His name is Harry and no, I'm not stalking. I'm reading the messages from my followers who are actually nice to me." Louis spits back.  
"I'm probably gonna regret this but why are you so far up his ass?" Liam asks. Zayn lets out a groan.  
"Liam, have you even _seen his face?_ His beautiful eyes, his smile, his nose, his amazing hair and he has dimples for fuck sake! Don't even get me started on his body. His ripped abs, his massive hands with perfectly painted nails, his four nipples, his tattoos that I wanna lick and bite, his little love handles, his mile long legs, his pigeon toes, his peachy ass and his massive cock that I want in my mouth. His voice is pure sex and he is the biggest dork I've ever seen. I want him to fuck me til I can't see straight but I also want to cuddle him and never let him go. He makes me so frustrated but I love him." Louis lectures him. Liam is speechless.  
"I told you to never ask him that. I got that lecture 2 years ago." Zayn groans to his boyfriend. Liam nods and quietly starts to eat his apple. Louis smiles proudly before going back to his phone. He looks at the messages. Most of them read **Your blog is amazing** or **Never deactivate because I will die if you do**. It makes his heart flutter. But one message catches his eye. It says _ **You are so gorgeous. Your eyes are to die for and you have an amazing smile. xx**_  Louis feels his face flush. He has never gotten messages about his selfies until about 2 weeks ago. He thinks it is the same person because they always sign it with **xx** at the end. He find it quite flattering that he has essentially a secret admirer.  
"What you smiling at? Did Harry try to adopt another kid?" Zayn asks, leaning over and trying to look at his phone.  
"Eat shit Z. Let me be internet famous in peace." Louis growls at him. Zayn laughs at him and goes back to his boyfriend. Louis looks at the message once more before going to his dashboard. He only follows 138 blogs but those blogs are great for HD pictures of Harry on stage and updates on Harry's whereabouts. The bell to signal the end of lunch and the start of last class goes off and Louis moans in disapproval.  
"C'mon Lou, you'll have more time to stalk your pop star after school." Zayn tells him. Louis kicks his shin before running off to his class, ignoring Zayn cursing at him.

~

Harry found this blog about 3 weeks ago. His close friend Niall told him about a website called Tumblr. Of course he had heard of it before but he never felt like he had anything to do with it. He googled 'Harry Styles tumblr' and a blog with the url of _hesgotthatbigdick.tumblr.com_ popped up first. Curiosity took over him and he clicked it. The name of the blog is **Harry the Rainbow Princess**. He smiles and scroll through the page. He sees picture after text post after picture of him. The thing that catch his eye was the tags. There were standard tags like 'hs' and '27/4/14' but the other tags made him laugh. A picture of him with a child had tags that read _'He is so good with kids', 'i want him to father my children even though I can't have them, 'we can adopt them with some cats'_ & _'sounds like a good plan to me'_. He wanted to know more about this blogger. He clicked on the **About**  page that was in his sidebar and read the info. He found out that the person's name is Louis and he is in college, from Doncaster but lives in London and he likes kittens, boys, burgers with no pickles and Harry himself.

"Harry, mate, you are obsessed with this guy." Niall tells him as he checks Louis' blog for the fourth time today.  
"I'm just getting closer to my fans Niall. It is not stalking." Harry tells him protectively.  
"Dude, you send him anonymous messages about how cute he is, you check his blog like 5 times a day and I caught you wanking to his selfie and moaning his name." Niall raises an eyebrow and Harry blushes.  
"Niall, we said we were never going to mention that again." Harry hisses at him, locking his phone.  
Niall just smiles. "Seriously mate, he makes you so happy. You need to meet him in person. You turn into the fucking sun every time you his blog and is fucking disgusting."  
"I can't just meet him Ni!" Harry yells back.  
"Why not? He clearly makes you happy." Niall protests.  
"He is a fan." Harry interjects.  
"So what? Is he coming to one of your shows in London next week?" Niall asks curiously. Harry nods slowly.  
"Yeah why?"  
"No reason. By the way, you have a plane to catch." Niall smiles and walks away. Harry's heart starts to beat fast. What the hell is Niall doing?

~

Louis is going to cry. He can't believe he is here. Front row, dead centre at a Harry Styles concert. He spent 5 hours planning his outfit. He chose his tightest pair of black jeans, a white shirt with a logo on it and a pair of black vans. He is not even ashamed to admit he spend an hour on his hair, swirling it to perfection. He knows he is hot and he hope that Harry notices him. He has met a few followers and taken a few pictures with them and he can't wipe the smile off his face. He logs onto his twitter and sends a tweet. All caps and emojis galore, no less.

The lights go down and screams fill the room, Louis' included. He can't believe this is happening. Harry walks out onto the stage and all the air in Louis' lungs is knocked out. Harry is wearing his signature black jeans and boots. His shirt is dark blue printed with white ferns, unbuttoned to expose his black shirt underneath and he has a tan head scarf in his long hair. He waves to the crowd and smiles, dimples in full force. Louis is not sure if he is dreaming. The fact Harry is less that 10 metres from him has his heart contracting.  
"Hello London! How are we tonight?" Harry yells into the microphone. Louis screams, no words forming.  
"Good. I love coming to London. Great food, lovely shops but mostly you guys! My amazing, gorgeous and dedicated fans!" Harry says, laughing a little as the crowd screams. "Who is ready for me shut up and start singing?"  
"Keep talking! Your voice is pure sex!" A girl from beside Louis shouts. Louis can't help but agree. Harry obviously heard her and smiles at her. Louis can't help but feel a surge of jealousy course through him. The band starts playing the beginning beats to the song 'California' and Louis screams. This is one of his favourite songs from Harry. Of course he likes all of his songs but this is one of his all time favourites. Harry starts singing and Louis almost cries.

~

By the time Harry starts singing Little Things, he is actually crying. This songs does things to him. He can't see straight and he can't stop crying.  
"You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you and you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to. If I let you know I'm here for you. Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you." Harry sings, his deep voice crooning the lyrics. Louis manages to compose himself slightly before looking up to see Harry. But he is closer than Louis first thought. His beautiful face is looking right at him. Louis' breath catches in his throat as Harry extends his hand for him to grab. Louis grabs it and the security lifts him up onto the stage. The crowd goes nuts and Louis is about to break down.  
"And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth cause it's you, it's you, it's you they add up to and I'm in love with you and all these little things. I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth. But if it's true it's you, it's you they add up to. I'm in love with you and all your little things." Harry sings, looking directly into Louis' eyes and holding one of his hands. Louis' other hand covers his quivering mouth as his eyes water again. His legs are shaking and he feels on fire. The crowd goes berserk as the music stops.  
"What's your name beautiful?" Harry asks.  
"Louis." He croaks into the microphone.  
"Here with your sister? Girlfriend?" Harry asks.  
"No, by myself." Louis tells him.  
"Oh okay, you enjoying the show?" Harry asks, eyes twinkling. Louis wants to kiss him then and there.  
"Yeah. You're amazing." Louis stutters. The crowd awws and then a chant starts.  
"Hug! Hug! Hug! Hug!" The crowd of 54'000 people chant. Louis blushes and Harry looks at him.  
"Come here." Harry smiles and embraces him tightly. Louis hugs him back, his heart betting extremely fast. He feels like he could die right now, a happy man. "You are very gorgeous." He whispers in Louis' ear and Louis stops thinking. Is this really happening? Did he just say that? Harry smiles and kisses his cheek. Louis lets goes and security puts him back behind the barricade. The girls next to him lose their shit and begin asking him weird questions.  
"What does he smell like?" One of them asks.  
"What did he say whisper in your ear?" The other asks. Louis can't even think, let alone speak. He is in denial that that has just happened. He looks down at his pants. He has a boner. Harry hugging him gave him a boner.  
" _What the fuck just happened?_ " Louis asks himself.

Louis' boner hasn't gone down with Harry's erotic dance moves. Well not really erotic but his hips wiggles, cheeky smiles and the way he feels the music just gets Louis up in more than an innocent way. The way Harry's arm muscles bulge makes Louis hot all over. The glitter that Harry threw into the crowd is sticking to him with sweat but he wouldn't want it any other way. He is having the time of his life even though he is possibly the hardest he had been in his life.  
"This is the last song of the night sadly." Harry tells them. Louis lets out a whine of disapproval. "I know, I'm sorry. I don't wanna leave either. You guys have been amazing! Sadly, all good things have to come to an end. To finish off, this is Through The Dark." Louis hears the guitar start and then Harry's voice fills his ear.

"We will find a way through the dark." Harry finishes up the song and Louis goes nuts. He doesn't want this to end. This is quite possibly the happiest he has felt ever.  
"Okay London, before I go. I have a request." Harry smiles and Louis looks up. "Who here is on the website Tumblr?" The majority of the crowd screams. "Okay good. I need your help. I've been looking at this blog for a while now and I wanna meet the person behind it and I have heard that person is here. Their url is hesgotthatbigdick. Where are you?" Harry says into the microphone and Louis wants to melt into a puddle on the floor. He just want to disappear and never be seen again. "C'mon, don't be shy! You, in the pink shirt, do you know where he is?" Harry points to a girl that Louis met earlier. Louis is seriously going to faint.  
"Front row. Dead middle. White shirt, black jeans and swirly brown hair." She screams out in the dead quiet room. All eyes, including Harry's, snap to Louis' direction and Louis goes bright red. He want to **die**. He wants someone to shoot him in the head or something quick and painless.  
"This guy? The one I brought up on stage during Little Things?" Harry asks and the girl nods. Louis refuses to make eye contact with him. He can't bring himself to. The fact that Harry has seen his Tumblr, he knows he is fucked. "C'mon Louis, I just wanna talk." Harry says and Louis is not sure whether to go or not. Then the crowd starts a chant again. 'Louis! Louis! Louis!' He refuses to give into peer pressure. He fucking refuses.  
"Fuck sake!" Louis whispers to himself. He looks at Harry and Harry is fucking beaming at him. Louis looks at the girls around him. Half of them are nodding whilst the others look murderous. "Fuck it!" Louis tells himself as he climbs over the barricade. The security lifts him onto the stage for the second time.  
"Thank you London. You have been amazing! Good bye and I love you!" Harry yells into the microphone before placing a hand on Louis' lower back. Louis gets shivers as Harry ushers him backstage.

  
"Hey mate. I'm Niall. Come with me." A blonde boy smiles and Louis knows who he is. He is Harry's best friend. Louis walks out of Harry's grasp and to Niall. Niall walks into a room and beckons him in. Louis follows and Niall closes the door. "You got hit by Harry's glitter I see." The blonde laughs.  
"How bad is it?" Louis asks self consciously.  
"Not very. Coped a lot on your neck and hair. Harry is lethal with glitter. The stadiums always complain about him and his glitter because it goes everywhere!" Niall tells him. Louis still feels awkward and he needs to know what he is doing back here because he really needs to get rid of his boner.  
"What do you want with me? Do my blog disturb you? I can delete it if you want." Louis rushes out.  
Niall laughs and Louis looks at him, "Calm down bro. I don't want anything with you. Please don't delete your blog. Harry would cry. He fucking loves your blog."  
"Are you serious or are you taking the piss?" Louis asks, 75% sure this is a joke.  
"I'm seriously. Your blog is like his drug. Gotta check it every day." Niall smiles at him and Louis' breath quickens.

"Niall, you better not be telling him shit about me." Harry says, entering the room. Now in a white shirt and jean shorts. Louis can't help but stare at his legs. Long, hair less and toned.  
"Course not H. I'll be going now. Make sure to use plenty of lube and a condom." Niall calls as he closes the door. Louis looks at Harry, who has gone red. As much as he doesn't wanna admit it, Louis _does_ want Harry that way.  
"Just ignore him. He's a bastard." Harry covers up.  
"Can I ask you a question?" Louis asks. Harry nods and looks at him. "Niall said you check my blog. Like every day. Is that true?"  
"Yeah. Does that creep you out?" Harry asks, scratching the back of his neck.  
"No, it just scares me that you've seen what I think about you and the things I wanna do to you." Louis mumbles the last part. Harry places his cup of water down and walks closer to him, Louis walking backwards with every step towards him.  
"You put your thoughts out on the internet for your followers to see. What's the harm in adding me to that list?" Harry asks.  
"You are the one I'm talking about. You are fucking famous so why would you wanna know what fans think about you and what they wanna do with you when you could just ask any person on the street?" Louis pants as Harry walks closer. Their height difference becoming more apparent with each stride.  
"Because I like to know what my fans think. Especially the cute, male fans like you." Harry shrugs with a lazy smile on his pink lips.  
"Okay." Louis nods, breathing extremely fast now.  
"What do you wanna do to me? Chances are I probably want the same things." Harry says, getting alarmingly close to Louis. The smaller boy until he hits the wall. Harry keeps walking towards him until he is pressed against him. Toe to toe and chest to chest.  
"I don't wanna say it. You'll get freaked out." Louis whines, denying himself of what he wants. The voice in the back of his mind is telling him that this is a joke, that Harry is just fucking with him.  
"I've read what you wanna do to me. Just say it and I'll let you have me." Harry tells him, lips dangerously close to his own. Louis can smell Harry. He smells like musk and stage sweat and Louis wants him.  
"I wanna kiss you. I wanna suck you off. I want you to fuck me. Just anything." Louis caves into Harry's deep demanding voice and crumbles. He can't stop the words tumbling out of his mouth as he looks Harry in the eye. Harry winks at him before pressing his lips against Louis. He moves them but Louis is unresponsive. He pulls back and pouts.  
"I thought you wanted this."  
Louis snaps out of his trance "I do. I'm just in shock that you want this too. Why would you want an essentially creepy fanboy to kiss you?"  
"You aren't creepy darling. It is very flattering that you like me so much. It is different but not strange." Harry assures him, placing a hand on his hip and rubbing his hip bone.  
"You sure?" Louis asks.  
"Yes. Now kiss me you fool." Harry smiles before leaning back in. Louis goes up on his tip toes and connects their lips. He loves the feeling on Harry's lips. They are as full, soft and moist as he imagined them. He can feel Harry's hands on his hips before they slip up his shirt. He pulls back before Harry's hands can go further.  
"How far are we going right now?" Louis pants.  
"As far as you want. I can feel that you want me and I really want you to live up to your words." Harry tells him.  
"Can I touch you?" He asks.  
"Sure babe. Anywhere you want." Harry nods before kissing him again. Louis places his hands on Harry's waist as Harry's hands slip into his pants, resting above his crack. Louis gasps into Harry's mouth and Harry slips his tongue into his mouth. Harry moans as Louis slides his tongue against his own and Louis doesn't think he has heard a better sound. It is so deep and guttural and Harry. Louis kisses him harder and he slides his hands up Harry's back. He has always loved Harry's back because he has back dimples. Harry pulls back and looks at Louis with blown eyes.  
"You said you wanted to suck me off yeah?" Harry asks. Louis nods and he looks down at Harry's straining crotch. "Can you--" He cuts himself off as Louis drops to his knees straight away. Louis makes quick work of Harry's shorts and pulls them down with his boxers. Harry feels his cock spring up and Louis' hot pants against his skin.  
"Holy shit, you're fucking massive." Louis gapes, wrapping a hand around the base.  
"Thank you?" Harry says confused. No one has ever told him that before so he is not sure if is a good thing or not.  
"It's a compliment Harry. You're so long and thick. Gonna fill my mouth good." Louis says breathlessly before licking the head. Harry places a hand in Louis' hair but doesn't do anything. Louis begins lick around Harry's cock, rubbing it against his tongue and sucking it occasionally. Harry lets out a breathy curse and Louis gets spurred on, pushing his head down further. Hallowing his cheeks and sucking Harry's cock hard. Harry pushes his head down and Louis can't do anything but take it.  
" _Fuck_ Lou. Look so good. Taking my cock like a pro." Harry tells him. He pulls Louis off and he looks at him. He looks beautiful. Puffy red lips, flushed cheeks and eyes filled with want.  
"Is it bad that I want you to come in my mouth? Wanna taste you bad. You can fuck my mouth too. I'd like that." Louis asks, feigning innocence and Harry just wants to ruin him. He wants to fuck him so hard that he can't walk. He nods and pushes Louis' head to his cock. Louis opens his mouth and Harry shoves his cock into it. Louis groans as Harry begins pushes his hips into his mouth. Harry's cock is so big and he nearly choking on it but it's so good. Louis nuzzles his nose into the pubic hair at the base of his cock and Harry lets out a moan of his name.  
"C'mon baby, let me fuck your filthy little mouth." Louis lets out a submissive whimper as Harry grips his hair harder and holds his head still as he fucks his mouth, hard and fast. He sneak a hand down to his pants and starts to jerk himself off in his pants. The fact that Harry Styles, his idol and source of his wet dreams since he was 18, is fucking his mouth has his stomach hot and in knots.  
"Gonna come in your mouth baby. Gonna make you take it." Harry groans out, thrusting slowly. Louis pushes his own head down and sucks hard. He feel close himself and he knows that when Harry comes, he will too. Louis deep throats him and Harry lets out a moan, coming in Louis' mouth. Louis whimpers as his mouth floods with warmth, swallowing the best he can.  
"Fuck Louis. Shit--oh God!" Harry pants as he grinding his hips. Louis pulls off and looks up at Harry with pleading eyes, he is so close. Harry pulls Louis up and kisses him dirtily, all tongue and Louis loves it.  
"Harry, touch me. Fuck, touch me please." Louis all but begs into his mouth. Harry runs a hand down Louis' back, over his hip and into the front of his undone jeans. He slips his hand into Louis' boxers and grips Louis' hard cock.  
"How bad do you want it? Tell me." Harry whispers into his neck before biting softly.  
"Fuck, so bad. Please Harry." Louis whines, panting hotly as Harry's tongue licks at his sweaty, glittery skin.  
"I saw you in the crowd. Looked so good." Harry tells him, squeezing his throbbing cock. If Louis' face wasn't so flushed, you could tell he was blushing from Harry's words.  
"Gonna come. Let me come please. Need it." Louis pleads. "Do it. Come in your pants like a desperate 14 year old." Harry grinds his palm and that is all Louis needed, shooting white all over Harry's hand. He lets out a groan and a mixed slur of curse words and the pop star's name into Harry's collarbone. Harry pulls his hand back from Louis' pants and begins licking the come off of his long, perfectly painted fingers. Louis watches him with hooded eyes as the pop star sucks his fingers clean.  
"Jesus Harry. You really are something." Louis pants.  
"Well, apparent you thought I was a cupcake on the streets and a freak in the sheets. Did I meet your expectations?" Harry asks and Louis hides his head in the crook of Harry's neck.  
"Please don't mention my Tumblr. I still can't believe you have seen what I say about you." Louis moans.  
"It's okay. I find it cool. Look at me." Harry asks and Louis complies, "Don't hide your beautiful face in shame. You have no reason to be embarrassed in front of me."  
"My face isn't beautiful." Louis tells him.  
"Yes it is. I've been telling you that for the past month on Tumblr." Harry tells him. Something clicks in Louis' brain and he gasps.  
"You are the nice anon that signs their message with xx!"  
"Guilty!" Harry smiles with a little laugh. Louis looks at him and kisses his cheek.  
"You are an amazing person Harry Styles." Louis makes eye contact with Harry as Harry pulls his pants up. Then, an obnoxious ringtone blares out. It is Louis' phone. The small man blushes as he picks up the call.  
"Hello?" He says, watching Harry button up his shorts.  
"Louis, you were supposed to be back here 30 mins ago! What has keep you so long?" Zayn's voice yells in his ear.  
"Calm down Z! I just got caught up at the show with a some fans. I'll be home soon." Louis lies into the phones as he feels Harry button his own skinny jeans up.  
"You better be, you shit head." Zayn spits at him.  
"Love you too bro." Louis scoffs as he hangs up.  
"So you are leaving me?" Harry asks, picking up his shirt.  
"Not by choice but yeah. Is it creepy that I wanna stay in touch with you?" Louis asks bravely.  
"Not if it doesn't creep you out that I want to do this again sometime soon." Harry winks back.  
"Not at all." Louis shakes his head.  
"Does that mean I can have your phone number?" Harry asks. Louis nods.  
"Yes you can. Give me your phone." Harry runs to the table in the far corner and grabs his phone. He walks back over and hands him his unlocked iPhone and Louis types his number in. He hands Harry's phone back. "Do you want a picture of me to match the number?" He offers and Harry smiles. He points the device at Louis and Louis pulls the most ridiculous face he has ever seen. Harry laughs as he snaps the picture and saves it to Louis' number.  
"I text you soon. Hopefully I'll see you soon." Harry smiles.  
"It was nice meeting you Harry. Even though I was a fucking awkward twat at the beginning." Louis replies. Harry hugs him tight. Louis closes his eyes and relishes in Harry's shirtless warmth. He doesn't wanna go but he has to go. Louis pulls back and walks towards the door.  
"All good. Talk to you soon Louis." Harry tells him. Louis smiles before closing the door to Harry's room.

~

And if the two end up as the headline a month later as **Harry Styles has a Tumblr boyfriend and he is adorable!**  then everyone ends up happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully my work didn't disappoint you too bad :/  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Bookmarks are even better but you do you. Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RachLoves1D5SOS) or on [Tumblr](http://limpnoodlemikey.tumblr.com)! Love you


End file.
